Light and Dark Become One! Kouji's Heart's Path!
by Aestivate
Summary: Kouji watched his brother die; watched Lucemon scan his brother. While we understand what Kouichi thought, what was running through Kouji's head? Read And Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier, and I certainly don't own episode 48, "Light and Dark become one! Kouichi's Last Wish" in the series. I just thought it would be alright if I got everyone to look at Kouji's point of view, and watching his brother die before him, instead of Kouichi's point of view like in the episode. You should watch it in Japanese; it's very good and one of my favorites.

* * *

_**Light and Dark Become One! Kouji and His Heart's Path!**_

* * *

The scene plays in front of me like a dream. No, like a nightmare. I'm watching my friends die before me, just like a movie that I can't stop. Everyone is blown back. I feel the heat and effortless radiate off of Lucemon Falldown Mode like a blow. It strikes me hard, just like how he's hurting them.

This body doesn't seem like my own because we are losing. I can feel the strength lifting me up, but at the same time I'm scared. I'm not going to show my fear. So I face Lucemon Falldown Mode; I'm ready to show him what I'm made of. I go up for a close ranged attack.

"You're late!" He smiles at me, holding his hand up to my laser.

It's like a blue-hot knife cutting through me. Imagine the embarrassment of being hit with your own attack.

Lowemon screams my name. "_KOUJI!"_

I'm blown back, onto the floor of the Dark Area. Exhaustion and pain washes over me and I realize I can't get up. Ardhamon, Fairymon, Blitzmon, Chakmon are around me too, all fallen.

I look up and I see Lowemon get blown against the walls. He crumbles. _Kouichi!_ I scream mentally. Lowemon is in bad shape. I swear, if Lucemon did anything…

My vision turns and I see Lucemon Falldown Mode before us, as powerful as even a god and evil that I've never seen before. He's smiling at us. Laughing at us, saying how _Hikari_ and _Yami_ cannot be one.

He is a liar. Kouichi and I are one, aren't we? Hikari and Yami are one.

But Lucemon laughs and a bright white orb appears in his hand. "Hikari power!"

Suddenly I'm drenched in that same light. I feel the same light when I'm evolved, but this isn't the same light. It's tinged with evil: Darkness can be evil; light can be evil. My vision goes dark, and the last thing I see is Lowemon. My friends that were fallen beside me are suspended in midair in the same white orb. I can instantly feel boundaries, and I'm trapped in them; trapped with the pain.

"Yami power!" Lucemon releases a dark orb, and it surrounds us.

I'm yelling because of the pain. It's confounding my mind; who am I? Where am I? Who is that figure, laughing at us? My mind screams along with my voice. I can see a darkness, and it's comforting and cool; not at all like this searing, burning, energy-ridden attack. It's coming through to me. I cannot grasp the Darkness, not yet. I can't hold onto it yet. I'm holding onto the light within me, the light of Beowulfmon and Kouji.

"Dead or alive!" Lucemon says.

Suddenly the shifting dark and light orb that was causing so much pain disappears. But the pain remains; I'm human again, and so are Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki. They all look a little worse for wear. I want to reach out and grab them, but instead I groan, out of pain more than else.

I'm shaking from it. It was a brutal assault.

Lucemon says some things; I can't comprehend them as of the moment. But I can tell from the tone of his voice that he's mocking us, saying we won't defeat him. How he is special because he can use the power of dark and light as one.

"_Light and Darkness are one…"_

Ore?

"Well, humans, let's end this… A new world will be born!"

I understood that.

Bokomon yells, "Everyone get up! If he uses that magic on you, you're finished!"

Neemon yells, "Run!"

Over?

Run?

"Hikari!"

I can't comprehend it, and from the looks of things, neither can my friends.

The white hot orb surrounds us again. Suddenly I'm awake and very aware that we will die.

"Yami!"

_Sorry Kouichi, I won't be able to see your mother when we get back to the Human World, even though I promised you. Nii-san…_

But the pain isn't coming. I look up, my vision refocusing. "Huh?"

"Kouichi!" Takuya screams.

I see Lowemon flying towards us; he blocks the darkness from coming, sparing our lives for the moment.

"Kouichi?" I am dumbfounded. Please, let us be alright. Let him be alright.

No. I understand what's going to happen. I'm resenting it. No… Onii-san. No. No. No.

"Fool. Though you may be the Warrior of Darkness, you cannot match my powers of Darkness…" Lucemon is indifferent, like he is amused.

That bastard. For an agonizing second or so, Kouichi looks like he's holding it. And then… he lets go.

I'm trying to say no, but it comes strangled. Everyone around me is the same way. "Oh?"

There's an echo in our voices, bouncing off the walls of the light orb. Suddenly the white hot of the orb disappears. Lowemon is suspended in the attack, in the ever-changing mosaics of the darkness and light… Onegai…

No.

Please, no.

"I know now why I came to the Digital World. Lucemon! You aren't the only one who can use the powers of light and darkness! Minna… Although we haven't known each other long… Thank you. When I go back to the human world… I won't see you there."

I feel a pain in my chest I hadn't felt before. It's not like an illness. It's more of…

"You won't…?" Tomoki asks, disbelieving.

"Minna!" Lowemon says. He's trying to make us vigilant. I don't know how long I can stay like this; watching my brother die before my eyes. "Please, protect our world!"

"Kouichi…" I begin. No…

"Most likely I'm…" He pauses, as if recalling a memory and seems to be hesitating. "I'm no more."

"Impossible!" I say, with less force than what I would have liked it.

I don't want to talk. I'm trying to fight this nauseating urge to scream; to cry. My friends and I are staring at him. It can't be. It's impossible.

We don't hear the attack, but the mosaic orb disappears and Kouichi, Kouichi appears, a spirit. His two Darkness Spirits are floating next to him.

_Kouichi… No._

"Kouichi…" Takuya says, completing my thought.

Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Plotmon, and Lopmon are dumbfounded and speechless. Or devastated, like I am. Kouichi.

He is floating to me, like an angel or a ghost.

"Please take them, Kouji! Yami no spiritto!"

Kouichi seems to let them go and they float towards me. They are like a fire, and I hold them desperately to my chest. Yes, that is Kouichi's essence. I can feel it within the spirits.

"I'm glad I came to the Digital World. I'm glad I… met you…"

His voice is like static, and I can barely hear him. But when he speaks, I realize I want to hear his voice longer. I don't want my brother to die.

I don't.

"Are you done talking?" Lucemon Falldown Mode asks lazily. "What a pain, you are. Disappear."

Kouichi disappears into Digicode and the rest of him; his spirit, his data, the only part I got to know personally and even gotten to… was disappearing right before my eyes. Kouichi is dead.

I gasp out of pain more than anything… But it's something I knew was going to happen. And… Kouichi was worried earlier, about something, why did I just let it go and believe he was okay, like he promised me?

He said we would protect. That's what we will do. I promise, I will protect.

"Kouichi!" I scream in agony.

I double over. Suddenly I'm in great pain, and it's coming from my chest, like a light, burning not in flames, but in darkness and light. I clutch my chest; the pain is causing my teeth to clench.

"I guess you can't use them," Lucemon smirks. "A human can't use both Light and Darkness."

"What?" Takuya whispers.

"Kouichi!" I choke out.

No, Kouichi.

Why did you sacrifice yourself? Why? Did you think things would be better if you sacrificed yourself?

"What a fool," Lucemon makes some Digicode appear in his hand.

Kouichi.

"He just betrayed himself."

I can feel an aura of heat and anger coming from Takuya, who is beside me. I'm still down on my knees; the pain and realization shoot me like a gun. Or even my own lasers, when I'm in evolution…

Kouichi, I respect your decision.

"Lucemon," Takuya says menacingly, from his gritted teeth. We're all in pain, having barely survived Lucemon's first attack, and then… the… death of Kouichi. "Kuso… Yurusenai!" he hisses, leaping forward.

I feel the heat of flame, and then it envelops me into yet another orb. But this one is comforting flame; licking my body with energy that is meant for me. But the onslaught of energy from all of the Spirits causes me to scream. Suddenly I feel as if I've harnessed the spirit of Darkness, like Kouichi had been able to.

"Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

The flame transforms into an evolution, and my body merges with Takuya's and we both become –

"SUSANOOMON!"

For you, Kouichi, we'll save both worlds. I promise. And I swear I won't break any promises that I'm making to you, onii-san.


End file.
